Los problemas de los titanes
by robin y beast boy
Summary: algo raro esta pasando con los titanes pero ¿son los titanes capaces de soportar lo que les esta pasando?


Los problemas de los titanes

El primer problema de la semana

En una mañana del lunes (pero ese no era un lunes cualquiera era un lunes muy pero muy caluroso) Los titanes estaban tomando desayuno cuando suena la alarma era cinderblock que estaba causando un alboroto en el centro comercial los titanes no querían ir debido al calor que hacia ese día.

El chico bestia llamo a la policia y les dijo- Alo policia somos los jóvenes titanes y queriamos decirles que hoy no podremos salir a combatir el crimen ya que estamos enfermos espero que no les moleste-dijo poniendo tono de enfermo.

El policia dijo-No, no importa espero que se mejoren-

Todos felicitaron al chico bestia por su gran idea pero siguieron teniendo problemas ya que el aire acondicionado se hecho a perder.

Ohh genial-dijo Robin-no funciona el aire acondicionado.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEE????????? Como que no funciona el aire acondicionado-dijo chico bestia

Creo que hubiese sido mejor haber ido a detener a cinderblock por lo menos así estariamos recibiendo aire natural-dijo Raven con su tono molesto como siempre.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Raven y fueron a detener a cinderblock pero cuando llegaron cinderblock ya había destruido la mitad de el centro comercial y se encontraron con la policía

-Creí que estaban enfermos-dijo el policía que acaba de dispararle a cinderblock.

-es, que...... nos preocupaba la ciudad y.......estamos un poco mejor-dijo Robin

-Espero que lo derroten- dijo el policía.

-Cuente con nosotros........!TITANES ATAQUEN¡-dijo Robin dando un grito a sus compañeros.

Después de unos minutos Cinderblock estaba derrotado la policía se lo llevo y les agradecieron toda su ayuda.

Cuando todos llegaron se dieron cuenta que los avían asaltado robándoles toda su comida y algunos discos explosivos de robin.

Después mandaron a comprar la comida a star FIRE, cuando llego todos le preguntaron por la comida y ella les contesto que perdió el dinero de ida al súper mercado. Robin grito: genial, que otra cosa podría estar pasando y justo cuando dijo eso se corto la luz.

2° capitulo:¿los titanes están pobres?

Luego de haber soportado toda la noche en la que la alarma se descompuso y empezó a sonar toda la noche, en la mañana cuando chico bestia fue a recoger el correo encontró la cuenta del agua y era la suma de: 25.000 .

Después de haber pegado un grito enorme se fue a servirles el desayuno a los titanes pero no había nada de gas. Cuando Robin fue a buscar el dinero a su bóveda no encontró ni un peso. Después de chocar con el techo Robin fue a buscar empleo al igual que los demás titanes. Ciborg trabajo de niñero, Robin era profesor de ciencia, star FIRE era camarera, Raven era actriz de teatro y por ultimo chico bestia era profesor de matemáticas.

1° día de trabajo:

Robin : fue a la escuela donde trabaja y pensó "que haré no tengo idea de ciencias creo que tendré que leer el libro y hacerles tareas"

Cuando llego a la sala vio un tremendo desorden pelotas de papel se veían de un lado a otro y música rapera y hip-hopera se escuchaba .Robin se dio cuenta al tiro estaba con unos animales de estudiantes pero bueno seria divertido.

Cyborg: tenia que cuidar a dos bebes, tres niños de 15 años y una niña de 17 años.

Le pasaron las llaves de la casa y empezó su pesadilla los bebes lloraban ya que se habian hecho en los pañales los jóvenes estaban reclamando ya que tenian hambre así que empezo a hacer todo su pesado trabajo.

Starfire: estaba por llegar al restauran donde trabaja y cuando llego le sorprendio ya que el restauran estaba mas limpio que la torre y empezo a trabajar se puso su traje de trabajo y empezo con todas las personas que habian en el restauran tuvo mucho trabajo y como todos en su primer dia tuvo muchos errores ya que rompio un total de 12 platos solo en la mañana

Raven: no estaba muy contenta con su trabajo ya que odiaba el teatro pero bueno al menos le pagarían pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa ya que tuvo que hacer el papel de caperucita roja para ponerla a prueba y lo que a ella le sorprendió fue que la aceptaron y ahora tenia que estudiar su nuevo libreto y su personaje era hacer una de las hadas madrinas de la bella durmiente.


End file.
